


Carton Of

by Seivour (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, This is a horrible joke, carton of cum, please, stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Seivour
Summary: It was only a carton of milk, how did it end up like this? It was only milk. It was only milk.





	

Pete and Patrick came in the door of their large house. They both have had a long day at work recording a new album.

Pete walked into the living room and flung himself onto the couch with a groan.

“Tricky. Come here and cuddle me,” Pete rolled over onto his back and held out his arms.

Patrick shook his head and spoke. “Naw I'm kinda thirsty.”

He walked into the kitchen leaving behind a cuddle deprived Pete Wentz

The singer went to the fridge and opened it. His eyes scanning the fridge to find something to drink.

His eyes landed on a beautiful, delicious carton of milk.

'I love milk' Patrick thought and grabbed the milk carton.

Patrick was far too lazy to get a cup so he opened it and drank straight from the carton.

But the milk tasted off. It tasted salty and kinda like-

“No!” Patrick heard Pete yell and he stopped drinking the milk.

Pete stood in the door way looking horrified.

“What? What's wrong Pete?” Patrick asked in confusion.

“That...,” Pete started to say. “Wasn't milk in that carton.”

Patrick frowned.

“But what was it then? And how did it even get in there?”

“Okay look I fucked a carton of milk and came in it and you just drank it,” Pete stated.

Patrick dropped the carton and his jaw dropped.

He had drank a beautiful, delicious carton of cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this? uhhhh good question but yeh it's a thing. Also please note this was a joke.


End file.
